We met when the lightning striked
by kukailover
Summary: Haru is a girl who can see ghosts, after a accident she had 5 years ago. She lives in fear everyday, wanting to run away from her nightmare. One day, she meets the rich owner of the company 'Kingdom', Hibari Kyoya. That was the day when Haru's life started to change, and she finally feels like she has hope to live on. This fic is based on the drama, Master's Sun. Enjoy, and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Haru is a girl who can see ghosts after an accident she had 5 years ago. She doesn't know why they follow her, bother her, and even talk to her. The only place she feels safe is her own room, and the only person she can trust is her sister, Kyoko. But when she meets a man called Hibari Kyoya that owns a huge company called Kingdom, her life changes, and she feels like she finally has another safe place to stay, and a person to trust. Hibari x Haru, Kyoko x Tsuna, OC x Yamamoto! Warning: Slight OOC**

"**ghosts" **

"normal people"

'_thoughts'_

**Chapter 1~ It all started with a lightning strike…**

"Haru-chan, can you clean up room 404? Another person moved out of that room, you see… I wonder if it's because of that creepy wooden drawer. Can you please take out the drawer, too?" the owner of the apartment, Mrs Nana asked, putting on her usual smile.

"H-hai… room… 404?" a girl with violet hair and pale skin mumbled, grabbing the room keys.

"Yup, I'm counting on you!" Mrs Nana smiled, taking off her blue apron. Haru sighed heavily and made her way to room 404, the room she hoped nothing was there.

"E-excuse me…" her hands tightened around the doorknob, as beads of cold sweat formed on her head. She glanced around the room, making sure nothing weird was wandering about and was going to freak her out.

Just when she thought nothing was lingering about, a face of a grandmother appeared right in front of her.

"HAHI!" she fell back, her body crashing down on the floor. She rubbed her butt, putting on a painful expression.

"Haru-chan, is everything ok?" Mrs Nana's worried voice echoed throughout the building.

"Hai!" Haru said it a bit in a rush, as the grandmother ghost slowly approached her.

"**Please help me, Haru-chan… I know you can see me…" **the ghost whispered, giving Haru goose bumps all over her body. The face of the ghost was right in front of her now, and Haru was trying her best not to let out a scream.

"What are you doing here? What is your problem this time?!" Haru shrieked, slamming the room door behind her. "Another person moved out because of you ghosts, you know?!"

"**I have a favor to ask…"** the grandmother put on a sad expression; those faces Haru couldn't turn down.

"…What is it?" she sighed, sitting down on the dusty floor. The room was empty and dark, just like how Haru felt most of the time.

"**My son and daughters… I want to tell them something… can you do it for me?"**

~_Haru's POV~_

God, why am I doing this, wearing a raincoat and holding somebody's bank account in the RAIN? Well, I did say I will do it… ugh, whatever!

I walked to the place she told me to go, and found an old traditional Japanese styled house. I knocked on the door, and a man opened the door.

"Uh… is this the house of Mr and Mrs Takemura …?" I asked, and he looked startled. He was wearing a black suit and wore glasses.

"Yes, it is. My name is Shoichi Takemura… do you have business with father?" he asked, putting on a polite smile.

"Um… I have something Mrs Takemura wished to give you…" I said nervously, reaching for the bank account in my pocket. I showed it to him, and he took it from my hands and opened the account. His eyes widened, as he took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.

"HUNDRED MILLION YEN?!" he exclaimed, as two people wearing black dresses walked towards him.

"What happened, Shoichi?" one girl asked, as the other put on a anxious expression.

"Mother… mother left me 100 million yen!" he shouted happily, jumping up and down. The two girls' eyes widened, as they snatched the account from his hand.

"It's really mother's account… hey, I'm also going to have half the money!" One girl shouted at him angrily, her eyes filled with greed and jealousy.

"Um… and she also wanted me to say something to you all…" I cleared my throat, ready to say the enormous speech.

"Yes?" they all turned to me, their eyes were all filled with greed for money. I felt disgusted by their dirtiness, but took in a deep breath.

"STOP GAMBLING ABOUT AND PAY THE DEBT, YOU ROTTEN BASTARDS! AREN'T YOU EVEN SHAMEFUL FOR YOURSELF?! IF ONE MORE OF YOU GAMBLE ABOUT, I'LL MAKE SURE TO GET YOUR FINGERS CUT OFF!" I shouted with all my might, as their eyes all widened with fear, staring at me.

"Um… she told me say that…" I said nervously, as they continued to stare at me. "Have a nice day…" I bowed, then ran away, as they dropped the bank account, still staring at me.

'_That was so embarrassing, my god! I know I shouldn't have said that, but still-'_

"- So I was thinking about selling this house, for my children's sake… but it seems like my dead wife doesn't want that…" my thoughts were bothered by a certain conversation that was heard from the inside of the house. The window was opened, so I peeped.

I saw an old man, probably the Mrs Takemura's husband, talking to a rich looking man. He had shiny black hair and a weirdly cut fringe, with a black suit, along with a small bird on his shoulder. Another man with a weird hair style and suit was standing beside him.

"Hn… you're saying that a ghost lives in this house? Seriously, you herbivores are so pathetic." The man frowned, putting on a annoyed look.

'_Heh… he looks really rich… oh-what am I doing?! Eaves-dropping is bad! Haru, go your own way!' _and so I moved on, walking away from the house.

_~Normal POV~_

Meanwhile, in the house, the rich looking man and Mr Takemura were still talking.

"I am serious! That flower," Mr Takemura pointed at a white flower that in pot small glass that had nothing in it. "It's supposed to wilt by now! That flower is the flower my wife put so much effort trying to make it bloom! I bet she's trying to tell me not sell the house; trust me!" he protested banging on the table.

"Give me proof." The man simply answered.

"Kyo-san…" the other man standing next to him sighed.

"Listen; when I said I will sell the house, the flower started to wilt in incredible speed. I was so surprised, so I said I won't. Then it was just back to normal; the way it was!" Mr Takemura shouted, as the man smirked.

"I see…" the man stood up from where he was sitting, then walked up to where the flower was. "But I don't really believe in what herbivores say, you know…" he said, holding up a pair of scissors.

"What- what are you doing?!" Mr Takemura's eyes widened in shock, as the man placed the scissors next to the middle of the flower's stem. The man ignored him and opened his mouth.

"Hey, Mrs Takemura, that herbivore husband of yours isn't trying to sell house because of you. Do you want him to sell the house or not? If your answer is a yes, keep the flower of yours like this. However, if you don't want him to sell the house to me, make the flower wilt. I want the answer in 3 seconds." The man grinned, as Mr Takemura's eyes widened more. If it could get anymore wider, that is. The other man that was standing let out another sigh, shaking his head.

"1…" the flower didn't change.

"2…" the flower stayed the same.

"3." The man cut the stem of the flower, smirking.

"B- bastard! What are you doing?! That's the only thing my wife left me!" Mr Takemura shouted, holding up the man's collar.

"What? She was the one that answered. The flower didn't wilt. She wanted you to sell the house. And I cut the flower because I don't like white flowers. Now let go of me before I bite you to death, herbivore." The man said in a boring tone, as the bird on his shoulder chirped.

"Hibari! Hibari!" It flew around the room, as Mr Takemura's eyes burned with anger.

"Sign the contract. I'm a busy man." The Hibari guy fixed his loose tie, holding out a paper and pen. Mr Takemura gritted his teeth.

"YOU BASTARD WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Mr Takemura punched the wall, his face all red.

"My name is Hibari Kyoya, not bastard, herbivore." Hibari smirked again. "Let's go, Kusakabe."

"YOU- YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU WILL GET- GET STRUCK BY LIGHTNING, I BET! GOD EXISTS TO PUNISH GUYS LIKE YOU!" Mr Takemura shouted again, as Hibari stopped in his tracks.

"Oh? I wonder… then let see if that really happens." Hibari dropped his umbrella, and closed his eyes.

"Kyo-san, seriously…" Kusakabe sighed, holding the umbrella.

"See? Nothing is striking me in any kind of way. I guess I don't deserve to be punished." Hibari grinned, unfolding his umbrella again.

"YOU-YOU!" Mr Takemura exclaimed in frustration, but Hibari cut him off.

"Let's go now, Kusakabe. It's getting late." He walked away, as Kusakabe bowed with respect.

_~Hibari's POV~_

"Kusakabe, what's the schedule for tomorrow?" I asked, looking out the window.

"Same as today. Nothing really changes much." He replied, as he continued to drive.

"Hn… where's the report?" I turned to him, looking away from the window that was covered with rain drops.

"File 4, sir." He handed me the earphone and device. I plugged the earphones in, and started listening to the recording. I glanced at the papers that I was holding. The words blurred, as I felt my eyes ache. I shook the dizzy feeling off, looking away from the papers. Just when I was going to take a proper look out the window, I saw a person in a white raincoat, dripping water all over the face. Hn… a hitchhiker.

"Kyo-san, it looks like a hitchhiker… what should we do?" Kusakabe glanced at me, and I looked away from the window.

"Go on. I don't have time for drenched and lost herbivores." I answered, and Kusakabe nodded.

Suddenly, he stepped on the brake, as I was pushed forward.

"What's the matter?" I raised my eyebrows, glaring at him.

"A light suddenly flashed… was it lightning?" he sighed with relief. Then the car door opened, and the hitchhiker from a moment ago got on the car.

"Hahi… thank you so much for stopping! I was going to almost spend the night here if you didn't stop! You really are a life saver! Mrs Takemura said you would able to avoid the lightning, but you wouldn't be able to avoid me… hehe, she was correct!" the girl took off her raincoat, smiling.

What is this herbivore?

_~Normal POV~_

Awkward silence filled the car, and Haru was getting uncomfortable. But she felt like it would be more awkward if she opened her mouth, so she kept it shut. That's when she spotted stacks of papers next to the man. She took it in her hands, reading the name out loud.

"Kingdom… owner… Hibari Kyoya? Is that you?" her eyes widened with excitement, as Hibari glanced at her.

"Yes. Don't touch those, herbivore. The papers may burn if stupid herbivores like you touch them." He said in a cold AND boring tone.

"H-hai…" Haru shrugged, putting the papers down. She looked up slowly, sighing. That's when she saw another face right outside the window.

"KYA~~!"

_~At the resting area~_

"Are you ok now, miss?" Kusakabe handed Haru a cup of coffee.

"Yes, thank you… I was just surprised…" she answered. Kusakabe wanted to ask what made her so surprised, but thought better and kept his mouth shut.

"Stupid…" Hibari let out a annoyed sigh.

"S-sorry, I think I need to use the toilet…" Haru stood up from her chair, and headed towards the toilet.

"Yes, go ahead." Kusakabe answered, as Haru ran to the toilet.

"Seriously… now what do YOU want?" she asked, frustrated, as she reached the toilet.

"**It's so lonely here… I want someone to talk with…"** the girl ghost said in that usual ghost-voice; the voice the ghosts use all the time when they talk.

"I don't have time for that!" Haru shouted, sitting down on the floor.

"**Just for a while… please?" **the girl ghost gave Haru the puppy eyes; another thing that made Haru's heart melt. She sighed, as her eyes softened.

"Fine… just for a few minutes."

_~back at the resting area~_

"I wonder why she is so late…" Kusakabe glanced at his watch. It's already been 15 minutes, and he knew Hibari was losing his patience.

"I'm going to look for her, and drag her back. Get the car ready, Kusakabe." Hibari finally stood up; he had enough of waiting for this stupid herbivore he never even met before. He will make sure to bite her to death.

Hibari walked to the toilets, then heard murmurings.

"So you had a boyfriend, eh?" It was that herbivore. He looked to see who she was talking to. Nobody.

"That's so sweet! When was your first kiss?" she squealed, blushing. Ok, Hibari was now sure this woman was crazy.

He walked back to the area, and saw Kusakabe had the car ready. He got into it, sighing in frustration.

"What happened to her, Kyo-san?" Kusakabe asked curiously.**  
**"Just go. She's crazy." Hibari replied.

"What do you mean?" Kusakabe asked again.

"What I mean is, that she escaped from the mental hospital." Hibari answered solemnly. "Now, drive."

**So… how was it? Sucks? Bad? Ok? Sorry if you wasted your time on reading this, but I tried my best to think of this story. **

**If you liked it, or thought it was ok, or think it sucked, please leave a review! I know, people get lazy and think, 'whatever.' But it really helps me to continue the story! So please with a cherry on top! **

**Again, thank you for reading!**

**~Rica~**

**Let's take a peek at the next chapter!**

"**What are you doing here, herbivore?"**

"**Hahi? I needed to give something to Kenji-san…"**

"**He's busy, so get lost."**

"**Eh?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly, I deeply apologize for the late update… I am busy; I can't use my laptop on weekdays. And my internet was going crazy… so yeah. And just to tell you all, I don't know when I will be able to update every time… sorry!**

"**Ghosts"**

"humans"

'_thoughts'_

_**Flashback**_

**Chapter 2~ I can see ghosts**

_~Haru's POV~_

Whew… I really had a hard time coming back home yesterday! That- that weird Hibari something man left me behind before I could catch up with him! Curse that girl ghost that had so many boyfriends…

"**Um… excuse me?"**

"HAHI!" I screeched, jumping back and hitting the drawer. There was ghost… a woman that had a white dress, and a pretty flower necklace around her neck… wait did I see her somewhere?

_**"Yes. Don't touch those, herbivore. The papers may burn if stupid herbivores like you touch them." He said in a cold AND boring tone.**_

_**"H-hai…" Haru shrugged, putting the papers down. She looked up slowly, sighing. That's when she saw another face right outside the window.**_

_**"KYA~~!"**_

"You… you're the ghost from yesterday!" I pointed at her face, and she slowly nodded. For some kind of weird reason, she wasn't covered with blood or anything like normal ghosts; she was… almost like human. A normal one, of course.

"Why are you here?" I asked, seeing that she wasn't really scary like the others.

"**I… I want to tell Kenji… Kenji Ayase, the retired soccer player something about the marriage that day… why I had to turn him down…" **she whispered. Kenji Ayase… he was now working as an actor.

"Um… what marriage?" I muttered, curious. "And what do you mean, marriage? Kenji Ayase, he is getting married in 3 days with Miyoko Sarumi!" it was true. Kenji Ayase was getting married in 3 days.

"**It… nobody knows about it, not even our parents." **She replied, with a troubled expression. **"And… please give him this."**

_~Hibari's POV~_

"Like I said, she- she's threatening me with these ridiculous pictures!" This herbivore manager is getting REALLY noisy. If this just wasn't related to my company, I would've bitten him to death already.

"So? I can't do anything." I replied, Hibird silently sitting on my shoulder.

"You can do something! She is stalking him!" The herbivore manager of the retired soccer player- what, Kenji? Whatever, exclaimed.

"I don't waste my time on herbivores…" I muttered, cupping my chin with my hand.

"Come on!" the manager protested, banging on the table. The vase on the table slightly shook, as my eyebrows twitched.

"I don't know why she is doing these stuff to me. I loved her with my all. She was the one that turned me down at the last minute." The Kenji guy stared at the photo in front of him. He was posing with a woman wearing a white dress and a flower necklace around her neck.

"Whatever. You herbivores are always so pathetic." I looked away, sipping my cup of tea. Hibird chirped again, surprised by my sudden movement. "I'm going." I stood up. These people were getting on my nerves.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to help us, even for the sake of your company model, Miyoko Sarumi?! If this gets known in public, it's going to cause trouble, and I bet your beloved company will get involved too!" the manager shouted, banging on the table once more. This time, the vase fell from the table and shattered into pieces under my feet.

"This is this, and that is that. I don't care." I walked off, as the other people all stared at me with weird expressions. This is the main reason why I hate crowds. Crowds of weak herbivores are so ANNOYING.

"Whew…" I scratched the back of my head, then suddenly bumped into somebody with… uh… where did I see this weird hair color again?

"Hahi! Gomenasai…" the person rubbed her forehead.

_**"Hahi… thank you so much for stopping! I was going to almost spend the night here if you didn't stop! You really are a life saver! Mrs Takemura said you would able to avoid the lightning, but you wouldn't be able to avoid me… hehe, she was correct!" the girl took off her raincoat, smiling.**_

Geez…. Don't say-

"It's you!" she looked up. OH MY F***ING GOD, IT'S THE GIRL THAT ESCAPED FROM THE MENTAL HOSPITAL.

_~Normal POV~_

"HN…" Hibari glared at Haru. "Why are YOU here?"

"I… Yumiko-san said that Kenji-san would be here… so I…" she mumbled, playing with the laces on her skirt.

"Yumiko-san? So you know Yumiko Kunimitsu, Kenji-san's stalker?" Hibari raised his eyebrows, looking quite impressed.

"Stalker? What are you talking about?" Haru put on a weird expression.

"She was stalking him, sending photos to him to threaten the guy and all. Seriously herbivores can be so annoying when they-"

"Yumiko-san is dead." Haru interrupted Hibari, and Hibari's eyes widened for a millisecond.

"…How do you know that?" Hibari looked pretty interested in the conversation now.

"What? Oh- well- that's- um-" she tumbled and tripped over all her words. "She- she was my friend!"

"Then you won't say '-san' at the end." Hibari pointed out, as Haru flinched.

'_What now?' _Haru's mind raced.

"Whatever. Do what you want." Hibari walked away, pushing Haru out of the way. Suddenly the ghost Yumiko-san disappeared, once Hibari's shoulders touched Haru's body.

"Eh?" Haru blurted out in surprise, startled. Hibari stopped in his tracks, turning back to see.

"What?" Hibari's eyes narrowed.

"Ah, nothing…." Haru laughed nervously, saying it was just a coincidence to herself.

"I hope we don't meet again. You herbivores are always so annoying." Hibari sighed heavily, walking towards the glass doors.

"Haru isn't a herbivore…" Haru silently said after Hibari was out of earshot. "Now, where did Yumiko-san go?"

**NEXT DAY…**

_~Haru's POV~_

Seriously… I couldn't find Yumiko-san yesterday! This is all because of that arrogant Hibari guy… why did he have to appear at that time, when everything was turning out so perfectly?! Well, that was his company, so no offense, but still…

"This is so annoying…" I sighed, and found a note on the desk from Mrs Nana.

_Haru-chan, will you do the leftover laundry for me please? I'm out for today… sorry!_

_-Mrs Nana-_

"The laundry? My gosh…" I stretched my arms, and changed into a simple tank top and shorts. I headed down the stairs, yawning.

Suddenly, I bumped into someone. Not again… why am I always bumping into someone nowadays?

"Aah! Sorry, sorry… are you ok?" I looked up and saw a raven haired guy who was giving me a apologetic smile.

"Hahi… yes, I'm ok…" I rubbed my head and blushed. He was quite… good-looking.

"My name is Yamamoto Takeshi… I moved into room 404 here." he smiled again, and I blushed even more.

"Oh… room 404? That room… the grandmother left, so I suppose it's ok now…" I said, and he narrowed his eyes.

"A grandmother lived there?" he asked, and I sort of hesitated.

"Well… she didn't exactly live there, but she sort of just hang out." I carefully chose my words, trying my best not to say the word ghost.

"Hang… out?" he mumbled, and I nodded a bit quickly.

"Y- yeah… she just of sort of stayed there for a while until the day before." I tumbled over my words. Seriously, I hate it when this sort of situation happens…

"I see! Oh yeah, what were you going to do? Am I in the way?" he went back to his smiley-self.

"No, I was going to do the laundry for Mrs Nana…" I guess I looked a bit nervous.

"Oh… should I lend you a hand?" Yamamoto-san asked, and I jumped.

"N-no! Of course not! That is totally unnecessary!" I tried to convince him, but he came along anyway. We said our goodbyes after finishing the work, and I found out a few things about him. His father was doing a sushi restaurant, and he was working as one of the security guards at the company Kingdom.

I really was starting to hate that company… that Hibari something guy was so annoying! I stomped up the staircase, pouting at the memory.

"_**I hope we don't meet again. You herbivores are always so annoying."**_

Hmph, what?! Herbivores are always annoying? What, does he thinks he's the king of the world or something?! Well… that's probably why his company is called Kingdom… ugh, what am I thinking?!

"**Haru-san…?"**

"Hahi!" I jumped, almost falling down the stairs. I turned and saw Yumiko-san. "Oh, Yumiko-san…"

"**I'm so sorry I disappeared without a word yesterday… but that man… I couldn't block his power… his spiritual power was really beyond human." **

"Huh? Spiritual power?" I narrowed my eyes, frowning. What was that? I've seen ghosts for a few years, but I never heard of that. Oh well, that was pretty obvious, because I never seen another person who could see ghosts…

"**Spiritual power is a special power that all humans have. A normal human's spiritual power is normally around 50 to 60. To see a ghost, you need high spiritual power… hm… around 750 to 1000. But to block a ghost is a different matter. Normally, if a human can see a ghost, that's it. They can't block the ghost or anything, even though you can see it, because your hand just goes through the ghost. To block a ghost, you need a huge amount of spiritual power… about 3500 to 4000. It's just that hard to block one. So it's impossible for humans that can't see ghosts to block a ghost. But that man… he couldn't see me, but he just blocked me. I was really impressed myself."**

"Whoa… it's so complicated." I never even knew that… am I the stupid one?

"**Oh well… I bet it was just a mere coincidence. A human like that can't exist. It's literally impossible."**

"Yeah, I guess… oh, Yumiko-san… I'm so sorry… I couldn't send you your present…" I looked down, clenching my fists. I wanted to blame that Hibari guy, but it seemed unfair. It wasn't his fault, even though I hated to admit it.

"**Nevermind… just send it to him if it's possible. Bye, Haru-san…" **

_~Hibari's POV~_

"Did you find the stalker yet?" the herbivore manager asked impatiently. I snorted to myself; I had Kusakabe to investigate about Yumiko Kunimitsu… it turned out that purple hair herbivore was right. Oh, was it a crazy herbivore?

"Well, if the stalker even _exists _now, that is." I smirked, as the soccer player gave me a weird expression. The manager winced, looking away from me.

"What do you mean, 'even exists now'?" the soccer player asked, as the manager didn't say anything.

"I'm just saying, she might be dead. Who knows? She could've gotten into an accident after sending you the photo." I leaned down on the chair, crossing my legs.

"That is nonsense…" the manager said with an innocent look on his face, as I stood up from my seat.

"Hey, soccer player." I said, as the he turned to me.

"I have a name, thank you very much." He narrowed his eyes, but I ignored him.

"People are much more cruel than you think. Especially people you think that will never think that will betray you." I smirked, as the manager glared at me. I walked outside, again towards the glass doors.

"Kusakabe, finish up the reports. I have something to research on." I ordered, as he bowed and went off. Once he was out of earshot, I sighed.

"_**Haru isn't a herbivore…"**_

Haru… huh. I think I need to meet her.

_~Haru's POV~_

I went out to the roof, stretching my arms.

"Aah… the sunset is really nice today…" I sighed happily, sitting down on one of the benches. I stared at the orange-red-yellow sunset that was turning into a darker shade of colors as time passed.

"I think I should go in now…" I stood up from the bench, and stretched again.

"Hey, herbivore." I froze. This familiar style of speaking… don't say it's-

"Herbivore." He repeated, a little more louder than the first time. I turned around and saw… yeah, that weird Hibari something guy.

"Hahi! What are YOU doing here?" I exclaimed, pointing at him furiously. He rolled his eyes and grunted.

"I had a few questions to ask you." He replied. Questions? Well, if he had some, I didn't want to answer a single one.

"How did you know Yumiko Kunimitsu was dead?" he raised his eyebrow, and I glared at him.

"I was friends with her." I huffed, as he snorted

"I want the real answer, herbivore. I am wasting my time."  
"Don't call me herbivore, I have a name, thank you very much!"

_~Hibari's POV~_

"Don't call me herbivore, I have a name, thank you very much!" the girl shouted. Funny, I was hearing that twice today already.

"Well… you didn't tell me your name, just to remind you." I answered, as she flushed. She looked embarrassed.

"… My name is Miura Haru. What's yours again?" she puffed up her cheeks; her face was still red.

"Hibari Kyoya." I replied. "Now answer my question."

"What are you going to do if I don't answer your question?" she asked, as is she was trying to test me out.

"I will bite you to death." I answered without hesitation. That made her face go blue-and-white.

"Uh… hm… you promise to not laugh?" she sighed, like she gave up on convincing me.

"Depends, but I rarely do that." I said solemnly, as she let out a heavy sigh.

"I, can see ghosts."

Ok… What was the number for the mental hospital again?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys… I'm sure you all noticed that I changed my summary. This story is based on the drama Master's Sun; I totally forgot to mention that. I won't copy the whole thing; I'm going to change some of the scenes. Thank you the two guests who kindly made me remember about changing my summary. Enjoy the chapter!**

"**Ghosts"**

"Humans"

_**Flashback**_

**Chapter 3~ Encounter with a Fallen**

_~Haru's POV~_

I was watching the news, half of me thinking of what happened yesterday. That Hibari-san is so annoying… he just went yesterday, after I told him my ultimate secret! He really gets on my nerves… that arrogant attitude, his weird talking style… ugh.

"Another person has died again yesterday at Sakura tunnel yesterday while driving back home from work. His name is Takuya Shizuo, 25 years old, a normal worker. The police are currently investigating the tunnel, but found no evidences, just the car that the man was driving. They are forbidding people to…"

I sighed, and ignored the rest of the news. Yumiko-san isn't appearing, and there is like, 1 day left till the marriage… I'm doomed. I stood up and walked up to the fridge. Nothing to eat…ugh. I lazily put on my slippers and headed down the stairs. I heard Mrs Nana talking on the phone, and heard her saying,

"It's already the fifth time… the police now doesn't even allow the people to enter that cursed tunnel! I can't get any of my supplies if I don't use that tunnel!"

I was pretty sure she was talking about the Sakura tunnel incidents. 5 people were already dead, all males. I felt a little suspicious that the people that died were all males, but decided to let it go. It wasn't any of my business anyway.

"Ara, Haru-chan! Are you going out?" she smiled, and I gave a small nod.

"Be careful, ok? There are a lot of murder cases and accidents this week…" she said, and returned to the phone. I nodded and headed out of the door.

"It's 1000 yen, please."

I handed a bill and walked out of the store, holding a bag of sprites and coke. I was using the short cut, the alleyway that headed straight to the apartment.

"**Another human that is alone… I guess it will be enough for dinner." **I froze as a voice that sounded like a beast boomed behind my back. I turned and saw a… monster. It was just like a monster. A bloody face, bloody hands, bloody everywhere.

I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out. I bit my tongue and ran. I didn't turn back for any reason; I just ran for my life. I dropped the bag of drinks, but I just ignored it and ran. I ran around for help, but nobody was around for some ridiculous reason. I even went out to the streets, but no cars, no people… nothing was there.

I was alone.

_~Hibari's POV~_

I looked around, but nobody was around. Everyone just vanished from my sight. Seriously, herbivores are VERY annoying, running off like that. Even Kusakabe wasn't around.

"It's so fucking annoying, those herbivores…" I sighed as I headed out of the mall. Nobody.

Damn.

I sighed and walked around the streets, but nobody was around. Gosh, did those herbivores all head out of Japan or something? Did they go on a field trip to the zoo all together? Whatever was the answer, they got on my nerves.

That's when I heard footsteps. It seemed like somebody was running towards me, and I turned around to see who it was. Please don't say it's that crazy woman.

Bingo. Damn it.

"Hey! You! Do something about that crazy hell ghost!" she shouted, as I narrowed my eyebrows.

"Woman, you should be lucky that I didn't call the mental hospital." I replied, as she stopped running. She was just a few meters away from me, panting and sweating.

"I already went to that dreaded place a few times, thanks to some people like you! Now, do something about that ridiculous beast!" she pointed to nothing. Well, I couldn't see anything.

"I can't do anything when I can't even see it." I commented, and her expression was filled with panic, disappointment, and saying, 'Do something you idiot!' at the same time.

"Your spiritual power is higher than mine!" she protested, and I sighed, running my hands through my hair.

"Firstly, I don't know what spiritual power is. Secondly, I can't see that ridiculous beast. Thirdly, you're the one that can see the ghosts, not me. So you should do something about it, not me." I answered simply, and she looked shocked that I was being so confident.

"Do you want to get killed?! If you don't, then do someth – HAHI!" she suddenly screamed, and I winced at the noise level. She suddenly hugged me, and it took a few seconds for me to notice what she was doing to me.

"Herbivore, if you don't want to get bitten to death, get off me. NOW." I growled, but she didn't even budge.

"It's- it's right in front of us!" she hugged me tighter, making me raise my eyebrows even more.

"Like I said, I can't see the 'it' you are talking about." I replied, and she trembled, and glanced at something, that SHE could see.

"It's… about 4 meters in front now… it's getting closer…" her voice cracked, and she sniffled. After this shitty thing ends, this woman is so paying for my suit. I revealed my tonfas, and got ready to hit, whatever was actually there.

"Now!" she shouted, and I waved my tonfas.

It did hit something, surprisingly. I couldn't see it, but I could feel it. Suddenly our surroundings flashed, and an invisible wall broke.

_~Haru's POV~_

Everything was back to normal, after flash. What just happened?

"Herbivore, I wish you stop hugging me." Hibari-san's chilly-cold voice made me remember what I was doing. My face flushed, and I let go of him as fast as I could.

"You are SO paying for my suit." He grumbled, brushing the teardrops off his shirt.

"I'm sorry, but I can see how it looks like, and you can't. It does look scary, just to tell you." I huffed, but he ignored me.

"Whatever. I don't care what else happens, but I hope we don't meet for some matter of time. I'm literally meeting you everyday, and I don't like it." He turned and started walking away. I pouted, but turned away too.

"**Haru-san?"**

Once I was back in my room, Yumiko-san appeared in front of me. I guess I was used to it already, because I didn't freak out much.

"Yumiko-san! I met some kind of weird monster today!" I shouted, telling everything that happened, including how Hibari-san blocked the monster, and how an invisible wall broke after he did.

"**That monster isn't really a monster… it's a Fallen." **Yumiko-san nodded, as I cocked my head.

"A Fallen? Is that also a ghost?"

"**No, a Fallen and a ghost are two different things. A ghost is a dead person's soul that wanders about in the world of the living because he or she is regretting something they had done before they died. But once that regret is somehow solved, then that ghost gets sent to a place called the Hall of Judgment. It's a place where that soul's fate is decided, whether that soul will go to Heaven or Hell. If you pass then you go to heaven, but if you don't then you go to Hell. **

"**A soul that gets sent to Hell is called a Fallen, and usually it just stays there forever. But there are some powerful Fallens around, and those Fallens often escape from Hell, using the Chains of Satan. I don't know any more than that, but once the Fallen is defeated in the world of the living, it returns to Hell, and can never come back. That's just how the whole system works." **Yumiko-san shook her head sadly, and I understood that part.

"How much spiritual power do you need to block a Fallen?" I asked.

"**Perhaps… more than 6000 or so. It's unbelievable that that man could actually beat a Fallen. A human like that hasn't been born for a thousands of years… or so I heard. I think it's better to keep an eye on him." **Yumiko-san tapped her lips, looking like she was impressed and in thought at the same time.

"But he is so arrogant…" I muttered quietly, but Yumiko-san heard me. Well, she is a ghost after all…

"**But he isn't that much of a bad person, isn't he?"** she smirked, startling me.

"Eh? Well… that IS true…" I sighed heavily, and Yumiko-san smiled.

_~Hibari's POV~_

"Kyo-san, you seem a bit depressed today. Did something happen?" Kusakabe asked while we were in my office.

"Yeah. I met an annoying herbivore and defeated a ridiculous monster." I answered, and that was quite true. I wasn't lying, after all.

"Eh… I don't understand." He replied, and I smirked, glancing at the tear marks that were still visible.

"You don't need to understand. It's not like anybody will ever understand." I leaned back on my chair, sighing.

"_**Hey! You! Do something about that crazy hell ghost!" she shouted, as I narrowed my eyebrows.**_

"_**Woman, you should be lucky that I didn't call the mental hospital." I replied, as she stopped running. She was just a few meters away from me, panting and sweating.**_

"_**I already went to that dreaded place a few times, thanks to some people like you! Now, do something about that ridiculous beast!" she pointed to nothing. Well, I couldn't see anything.**_

"_**I can't do anything when I can't even see it." I commented, and her expression was filled with panic, disappointment, and saying, 'Do something you idiot!' at the same time.**_

"_**Your spiritual power is higher than mine!" she protested, and I sighed, running my hands through my hair.**_

"_**Firstly, I don't know what spiritual power is. Secondly, I can't see that ridiculous beast. Thirdly, you're the one that can see the ghosts, not me. So you should do something about it, not me." I answered simply, and she looked shocked that I was being so confident.**_

"_**Do you want to get killed?! If you don't, then do someth – HAHI!" she suddenly screamed, and I winced at the noise level. She suddenly hugged me, and it took a few seconds for me to notice what she was doing to me.**_

"_**Herbivore, if you don't want to get bitten to death, get off me. NOW." I growled, but she didn't even budge.**_

"_**It's- it's right in front of us!" she hugged me tighter, making me raise my eyebrows even more.**_

"_**Like I said, I can't see the 'it' you are talking about." I replied, and she trembled, and glanced at something, that SHE could see.**_

"_**It's… about 4 meters in front now… it's getting closer…" her voice cracked, and she sniffled. After this shitty thing ends, this woman is so paying for my suit. I revealed my tonfas, and got ready to hit, whatever was actually there.**_

"_**Now!" she shouted, and I waved my tonfas.**_

I smirked at the memory. Maybe, just maybe, I also need a trip to the mental hospital.

**Well… how was that? Sorry the chapter is so short…. But hey, I can't help it… I wrote this on 4am… I was tired. And lazy. Sorry… but that was a pretty fast update! This chapter isn't in the drama, just to tell you all. Keep those Fallens in mind, it will appear quite a few times in this story!**

**Lastly, please review for this chapter! I need to hear everyone's opinion on the idea of the Fallen! Thank you for reading!**

**~Rica~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, Rica here! I am back with a new chapter… good news, isn't it? If it isn't… then why are you even reading this? Anyway, for people who actually ENJOY reading my story, the first episode will finally end by this chapter! People who don't understand what I am talking about, I will tell you the answer. I mentioned that this story is based on the drama, right? And dramas DO have episodes… and I just this divided those episodes into smaller chapters in my story. (As I said, the Fallen isn't in the drama. And my story is quite different than the actual drama.) So, this chapter is the end of the first episode of the drama. People who actually watched the drama, most of my endings for the episodes of the drama will be different in the story itself, because I didn't want to copy the drama entirely.**

**People who don't understand what I am talking about, I do know that I am terrible at explain stuff, so forget everything I said until now and just read the chapter! Enjoy! **

"**Ghost, Fallen"**

"Humans"

_**Flashback**_

**Chapter 4~ Finally together**

_~Normal POV~_

"**A soccer player this time, eh? Not bad… not bad at all. It would be a good body to disguise as…"**

A voice echoed in the dark; a deep and croaky voice. Red eyes flashed, and a sadistic laugh bounced off the walls of the soccer player's apartment. The Fallen slowly walked towards the bed, each footstep not even making a sound. An evil grin was plastered on the Fallen's bloody black-and-white face, making him look like one of the legendary monsters that appeared in ancient myths. It's tangled and messed up hair that stretched out of all kinds of places was soaked with blood, and the droplet of red liquid was dripping all over the floor.

"**Farewell."**

The glass windows broke, the thunders roared, and the woman shouted for the soccer player that was no longer himself.

It was the end of the life of the soccer player.

_~Haru's POV~_

I was invited by Miyoko to come to her wedding with Kenji-san. It was an invitation from an old middle school classmate that I wasn't even friends with, but it would be rude to turn down the offer… so I just decided to go. I found a plain white dress and an old necklace that my sister used. I sighed heavily and put them on, and headed out of the door.

"Ah, Haru-san!" just when I was going to walk out of the apartment, a familiar cheery voice greeted me. I turned around and saw Yamamoto-san, wearing a suit.

"Yamamoto-san! Why are you wearing a suit?" I asked, examining his clothing. I found myself noticing how handsome he looked in his suit. Talking about a suit… Hibari-san also wears it… wait, what did I just think of? Did I just think about that arrogant man? What is wrong with you, Miura Haru?!

"I was ordered to work as a bodyguard for Miyoko Sarumi… tiresome work." He sighed heavily, like he was really annoyed by his job. But in a second, he returned to his smiley expression.

"Where are you going, all dressed up like that?" he looked up and down at me, examining me head to toe. I blushed even more, because he was looking at me like that.

"I was invited to Miyoko's wedding…" I answered. Well, the main reason of going to her wedding was to tell Kenji-san about the whole thing…

"Miyoko? Oh, you're her friend, I see. Impressive." He nodded and smiled politely, and I just shrugged.

"It's not like we're really friends… we were just in the same class throughout our whole secondary year." At that time, Miyoko wasn't as pretty as she was now. She did all kinds of plastic surgery and stuff to be how she was now.

"Well… no offense. I had two guys like that, too. One was a really funny guy, and he is also a bodyguard like me too, in the company. Another guy… haha… she was a bit…" he didn't continue his sentence.

"She was a bit…?" I asked carefully, and his smiley expression turned into a somewhat sad one.

"She died. 10 years ago, in a fire." He answered, and I didn't really know how to reply.

"Oh… I see… I'm sorry." I answered flatly, and he shrugged. Moments of awkward silence passed by, until he finally opened his mouth.

"Let's get going, shall we? I'm going to be late for work." He smiled, and I nodded. We started walking towards the hall that the wedding was held; it wasn't that far away.

"Well then, let's go separately from now, shall we? I need to go through another way." He said, and I waved. I walked towards the main entrance.

"So Miura Haru, you are here."

I did a mentally face-palmed at the bossy tone. I turned and saw the sassy Miyoko; she had dyed her hair light brown with blue contacts. Her lips were shiny and pinky-perfect, with her cheeks slightly red. She had a fancy wedding dress on; I wasn't sure which was prettier, the wedding dress or Miyoko.

"Hi, Miyoko. Thanks for inviting me to your wedding." I forced a smile; I wasn't really in good terms with her since my first year of middle school.

"I didn't invite you because of any boring reason. I just wanted to see how much you changed, since people whispered about you totally changing into some crazy woman. You see ghosts, huh? You still believe in those childish stories?" she smirked, folding her arms.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Miyoko. I cannot see ghosts." I kept my FAKE smile on, trying to look innocent as possible.

"Oh, don't try to get away." She rolled her eyes dramatically, "You know what I'm talking about."

"No, Miyoko, I don't. Now, if you will please excuse me –" I tried to wriggle free from the situation, but before I could even continue, Miyoko, stepped right in front of me.

"I didn't give you the permission." She narrowed her eyes, smiling like she was the sweetest person in the world.

"Miyoko. This isn't a joke." I dropped my smile, and she did as well.

"I am not joking." She huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"I have things to take care of." I walked past her, but she grabbed my wrists. I looked back, and she was glaring at me.

"Who do you think you are, Miura Haru? Are you looking down at me again, just like you did in our first year of middle school? Just because at that time you were prettier, nicer, smarter than me at that time, it doesn't mean that it will stay the same now! You are the crazy woman now, the woman bluffs about that she can see some childish ghosts! You are the crazy b –"

"Excuse me." I heard a deep voice growl, but it wasn't Yamamoto-san. No, this tone was much more like –

"You herbivores are breaking the silence with some words I wouldn't like to hear on a depressing day like this." Ugh. Hibari-san…

"Ara, Hibari-san?" Miyoko looked surprised by his sudden arrival. I wasn't even surprised nor shocked now; I was literally meeting him everyday.

"Do I know you?" he glanced at Miyoko lazily.

"_Excuse me?"_ Miyoko put on her dramatic are-you-joking-with-me look. "Did you just say, 'Do I know you'?"

"Yes, are you deaf?" he asked right back, as Miyoko looked dumbfounded. She huffed and just stomped her way out of the hall. Once she was out of earshot, Hibari-san opened his mouth again.

"Why are you here?" he asked, looking straight into my eyes.

"I was officially invited, whether you like it or not." I puffed up my cheeks. Why did he have to ask it as if I didn't even belong here?

"Hn. It's none of my business, but please, let's not cause a ruckus today." He sighed and walked away. I stuck out my tongue, and folded my arms. Did he always have act all high-and-mighty?

"**Haru-san…"** Yumiko-san suddenly appeared, and I bit my tongue not to let out a horrified scream.

"Yu- Yumiko-san… please don't startle me like that… but let's talk somewhere else." I led her out of the hall, and went outside using the back door.

"**Kenji was… he was…" **tears welled up in her eyes, and I gulped. Something bad happened.

"What happened to him?" I managed to ask.

"**He's possessed by a Fallen. He died." **

_~Hibari's POV~_

How annoying. Why do I have to meet that woman every, single, DAY?

"Kyo-san, you look tired. Do you want to rest in the car for now?" Kusakabe put on his worried expression. I sighed before I answered his question.

"I'm fine." I stood up from my chair and walked away from the hall. I let out another sigh and closed the back door behind me, once I came out. It was filled with herbivores in there, and I hate crowds.

"… So what can I do to help?" I heard a VERY familiar voice say just a few meters in front of me. Why does this world have to be covered all over by HERBIVORES? Couldn't it just be a few of them?

"But my spiritual power isn't enough to block a Fallen yet!" she shouted. So, having a nice conversation with a ghost, eh?

"What? The person behind me?" she turned to face me, and she looked shocked for about 5 seconds. We stared at eachother for a while in silence.

"Sorry, did I bother an important conversation?" I smirked, and she gaped for a few more seconds.

"What- why- uh- seriously?!" she shrieked, shaking her head violently.

"What?" I asked, still smirking at her.

"Not HIM, Yumiko-san!" she pointed at me, talking to somebody that I couldn't see. I could sense that somebody was there though; I just could.

"Well, sure, he IS the only one that I know that can defeat a Fallen, but still, not him!" her hand was shaking, and I couldn't help but snort. She was being… I wonder why she didn't work as a comedian.

"Herbivore, I do exist…" I had to remind her that I was still here, since she was completely ignoring me. It was a little disappointing that I had to stop her comedy show, but I hate being ignored.

"Whatever… well… um… I have a favor." She looked away from me, and I raised my eyebrows.

"A favor? Interesting." I replied, and let out a heavy sigh.

"Can you… can you defeat the Fallen that possessed Kenji-san? Then Kenji-san's soul can go free." She said with a serious expression, and I thought for a while.

"Huh? Wait, Yumiko-san!" the woman suddenly shouted. Then she closed her eyes, and opened it again after 3 seconds. I backed away; her aura changed. It wasn't the woman.

"**Hibari Kyoya, isn't it?" **another woman's voice… did the Yumiko Kunimitsu ghost possess her body?

"What did you do?" I glared at her, revealing my tonfas. She glanced at them for a while.

"**I see… so that's how you can block us…" **she silently nodded, and I raised my eyebrow.

"Answer my question, herbivore ghost." I repeated, and her gaze turned back to me.

"**Just do the favor for me. You don't want your company to be destroyed by some mere monster, right?" **she smirked, and I lowered my tonfas a little bit.

"Hn… I just need to defeat it, right?" I sighed, putting my tonfas away back in my sleeves. She nodded, and the woman fell forward. I caught her before her face hit the floor.

"Tiresome herbivores…" I sighed, carrying her to a nearby bench. I glanced at the huge clock that was ticking its way to 1 pm.

"2 hours left till the wedding…"

_~Normal POV~_

Haru woke up 30 minutes later with Hibari feeding Hibird next to her. She shot up, sitting straight.

"You finally woke up, herbivore." He didn't even look at Haru, and she stared at him for a moment, wondering how she ended up lying on the bench with Hibari out of all people.

"What happened?" she asked, putting on a panicked expression. "Don't say Yumiko-san actually really possessed my body for a while, and I fainted, and you carried me to this bench."

"Excellent, I don't need to explain what happened and waste my precious 5 minutes." Hibari smirked, finally looking at her. Haru dug her fingernails into her hair and let out a frustrated scream.

"You actually ACCEPTED the favor?!" she exclaimed, and Hibari didn't say anything for a while, annoying Haru even more than ever.

"What; I can't?" he glanced at her a while and returned to look at Hibird.

"It's not like that –"

"We don't have time to waste, herbivore. We have exactly 1 hour and 26 minutes and 43 seconds left. Now 42, 41 –"

"Fine!" she shrieked, and he stood up from the bench with Hibird landing softly on his shoulder.

"So, where is Kenji-san?" Haru glanced around the wedding hall, as the two came back in. Hibari let out an irritated sigh, and grabbed her wrist and headed to another room that said, 'DO NOT ENTER, STAFF ONLY.'

"Are we even allowed to go in there?" Haru asked, as Hibari didn't say anything for a while again.

"YOU can't, but I can." He answered, as Haru gritted her teeth. It made her sound like she was the slave and he was the ruler of everything. He opened the door, and there was a staircase that headed to another room.

They went down the stairs; even though Haru was rather just being dragged around. Hibari unlocked the door and they went in. Inside there was Kenji, staring blankly at the mirror. He noticed Haru and Hibari, then smiled.

"Ah, Hibari-san… and… I wonder who is that?" Kenji gave a kind look at Haru, but she backed away from him. Hibari let go of her wrist and revealed his tonfas.

"I'll bite you to death."

_~Haru's POV~_

Ugh, biting someone to death… well… that isn't really a human after all… Kenji-san sneered, as his voice changed.

"**I never expected a Hunter and a Seeker to still exist in this world… I thought we took them all out… it turns out that some still survived…" **

Ok, this Fallen was talking about some nonsense I never even heard of. A Hunter? A Seeker?

"What are you talking about?" I asked bravely, and the Fallen laughed. Kenji-san's arms and legs suddenly burst, revealing a Fallen's arms. Kenji-san's actual arms and legs dropped to the floor, and I had to try my best not to throw up my peanut butter and jam sandwich I ate for breakfast today.

"**You don't need to know… what is the point of teaching you when you are going to die, anyway?!" **the Fallen exclaimed, and Hibari-san narrowed his eyes. This wasn't good…

"You, who do you think you are? Do you actually think you can win me?" Hibari-san glared at the Fallen that completely tore Kenji-san's body into bloody pieces.

"**Do you think you can win me?" **the Fallen sneered, and I took a few steps back. Hibari-san's bird; Hibird or something flew to me, landing on my head. It chirped and chirped, but the Fallen took no notice.

"Hn." Hibari-san charged forward and waved the tonfas toward the Fallen. It hit the Fallen's left arm, but the Fallen just grinned.

"**You hunters always think you can defeat us with just one blow… that's just why you all died." **The Fallen smirked and waved its fist in the air and aimed for Hibari-san. Hibari-san dodged it easily, landing on the floor.

"You're quite good." Hibari-san smirked. Smirked? He actually can _smirk _in a situation like this?

"**I just missed, that's all." **The Fallen smiled evilly. It kicked and punched, aiming for Hibari-san; but none of its attacks hit Hibari-san. I was quite impressed, to be truthful.

"**You are quite strong, for a mere Hunter. What is your name? I will be sure to remember." **The Fallen said, but Hibari-san snorted.

"Tell you my name? You don't need to know." Hibari-san rolled his eyes, and the Fallen raised its eyebrow.

"**Oh? And I wonder why is that? Oh, I know, you're trying to act cool, isn't it?" **The Fallen smirked again.

"No… because just like you said, what's the point of telling you my name when you're going to be bitten to death by me?" Hibari-san smiled, hitting the Fallen's head. Before the Fallen could even react, he hit the Fallen's right arm and left leg, as the Fallen vanished.

_~Normal POV~_

"That was nothing." Hibari put away his tonfas.

"You were pretty amazing." Haru hated to admit it, but her mouth just said it out loud.

"**Thank you very much for freeing me."** Kenji's soul appeared out of nowhere.

"**I could finally meet up with Kenji, thanks to you." **Yumiko smiled, putting her arm around Kenji's.

"Hn…" Hibari stared at the two ghosts he seen for the first time in his whole life.

"**Hibari Kyoya… now that you found out your true identity, you will be able to see ghosts as well… I'll thank you, too." **Yumiko smiled warmly at the skylark. Hibari just grunted.

"**You two are meant to be with eachother. I hope… you get along."** Kenji said, slowly floating up in the air.

"**It's time for us to go. Thank you for your help, Miura Haru…" **Yumiko smiled again.

"**We're finally together."**

They vanished. That was the start of their never-ending love story.

**Ok, how did you like that? The actual drama is VERY different, so be aware. I actually like this chapter very much; it's the longest chapter I ever wrote. Well… it took a lot of time, but I like it! I am really proud of myself! (Sorry, but I am quite young! I do get happy with some weird things!) **

**Ahem, anyways, please review for this chapter as well! See you soon!**

**~Rica~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, sorry, I'm really sorry! I didn't update for what… exactly one month! No offense, but my mom confiscated my laptop after a whole family argument, and took away my mobile phone, and grounded me for who-knows-what weeks… gosh. I told her that I at least need to update every week, but instead she shouted in my face, "JUST SHUT UP AND FINISH YOUR DAMN PROJECT! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO BE A WRITER, ANYWAYS!" just like that. Why is she deciding my future career anyway?**

**But at least I have an awesome dad. He is letting me secretly use his laptop, and update the story you guys have been waiting for. Thank him, not me, for you being able to read this chapter. Enjoy!**

"**Ghost, Fallen"**

"Humans"

_**Flashback**_

'**Information for Hunter's weapon'**

**Chapter 5~ Something called friendship, and a Hunter's secret skill No.1**

_~Somewhere in Sakura Middle school…~_

"Did you guys hear the rumors?"

"Yeah, they said Anko was murdered by those three, right?"

"Not really, but they said that if those three didn't ignore her, then Anko wouldn't have been hit by the car."

"Come on, maybe this is all made up?"

"No, it sounds like-"

"What are you girls doing? I said to study, not chat about something that is unnecessary." The teacher folded her arms, and the girls lowered their faces and went back to studying.

In the corner of that classroom, there was an empty desk with a bouquet of flowers on top of it. And on that desk, there was a girl sitting on it with a grim expression. She had four soda cans in her hands; orange flavored, lemon flavored, apple flavored, and a grape flavored. They were all covered in blood.

And so was the girl.

_~Haru's POV~_

"Haru, don't talk nonsense with me."

"I always talk nonsense to normal people, Kyoko-nee." Haru replied to her sister, who was sighing heavily nonstop.

"True, but now you're talking about some kind of weird monsters!" she exclaimed, banging on the table. All the people in the café stared at her, as Kyoko-nee cleared her throat and calmed herself down.

"Haru, isn't there a way to like, stop seeing those useless things?" she protested, and I just shrugged helplessly. It wasn't really my fault that I could see those stuff, after all.

"And who is that man that can block those ghosts again?" Kyoko-nee folded her arms, as I reminded myself of Hibari-san.

"Hibari Kyoya… the owner of the company, Kingdom."

"That's where true nonsense starts!"

"But it is true!"

"Weren't you dreaming or something? Like, after everything, you suddenly found yourself in bed?"

"No, that certainly did NOT happen. I met him like three or four times already."

"Argh!"

"Sorry, Kyoko-nee, I think I need to get going. Hibari-san said he needed to see me in his office." I stood up, leaving my sister who had half of her soul already out of her mouth. Or, at least I thought I saw her soul.

_~At Kingdom~_

"Hibari-san…?"

I walked into his office, and saw him sitting on his desk, listening to something. Was it music?

"Hibari-san, do you like listening to music?" I asked, as he looked up and noticed me. He took out the earphones, and sighed.

"No, herbivore. This is something way more important than some weird stuff like that." Hibari-san replied, pushing the device aside.

"I said to meet because of what we saw yesterday." Hibari-san started, crossing his legs and folding his arms. I listened carefully to him.

"Unfortunately, I can't see ghosts, despite from what that woman ghost said." He continued, and my eyes widened a bit.

"Eh? But she said that you were a Hunter and all –"

"That's what _she said._" He stopped me, as I shut my mouth. "In reality, I can't see them. I walked around the whole town yesterday night, and didn't see anything."

"The whole town?" trust me, that is very hard work.

"Yes, but anyways. I thought we need eachother close together most of the time, because first, you can't really do anything yourself if a monster appears and I am not around. Second, even though I can block those monsters, I can't do anything if you aren't there, because I cannot see them. Third, if we just leave those monsters lingering about in the town, it's going to cause a huge ruckus, and crowds of people will be everywhere around. And I hate crowds." He said simply, as I sweat-dropped.

"Is that your reason?" I asked, and he didn't say anything for a while.

"No, not really. I want you to do something for me." He looked up, unfolding his arms.

"And what may that be?"

"I want to see if you can find her." He said, and pushed a photo in front of me. It was a picture of a pretty girl wearing a dark green dress; she had her hair in a messy bun, with an eye patch across her eye.

"Who is she?" I asked. "Your lost girlfriend?" as I said this, he glared at me. "I was joking."

"Her name is Chrome Dokuro. She died in an accident ten years ago." He answered, and I nodded.

"So you want me to find her?"

"Yes."

"But… how am I supposed stay near you?" I asked carefully, as he smirked.

"Jut work as a cleaner for now. I don't really want an herbivore next to all the time."

"Jerk…" I gritted my teeth, and stomped my way out of his office.

I found myself dressed up in a cleaner's uniform after a few minutes. I sighed and put on the red rubber gloves, and wiped the glass of a jewelry store.

After about an hour or so, I decided to take a break and walked towards the huge fountain that was in the middle of the mall. Just when I was about to sit down, I saw a girl with a bloody face sitting down quietly, and staring at some other girls who were busily chatting. I gulped and slowly approached her.

"Uh… excuse me?" the girl turned to me, as a chill went up my spine.

"Why are you looking at them?" I managed to ask, as the girl ghost gave me look.

"**They are smiling."** She answered in a weird tone.

"Huh? What's wrong with that?" I raised my eyebrow, and waited for her to answer.

"**They ignored me, and I died. And they are smiling. I just hate it." **

"They ignored you?"

"**I wanted to be good friends with them. I always bought them the sodas I thought they liked, because I saw them buying it at the store. Then one day, the day I died, I saw them at the mall, and again, bought the sodas I always bought for them. I was walking towards them, and that's when I saw her with one of my other classmates, Junko. Junko and I were also quite friendly with eachother, and I liked her too. They were saying to Junko about me, and I got interested and decided to hear a little bit about what they were talking. They were saying that I was so dense and stupid, that they hated me but I keep bothering them, buying the sodas that they didn't even really like so much. I was shocked. I dropped all the soda cans, and ran away. Junko noticed me, and tried to go after me, probably to cheer me up or something. I crossed the road, not even knowing that the lights were red because my eyes were all teary. I heard Junko shout out my name, along with a horrible screech, and sudden pain. And now I'm here, dead."**

"And those are the three girls?" I pointed to the group of middleshoolers, as the ghost slowly nodded.

"What's your name?"

"…**Anko Sotoike." **

_~At night, Kingdom…~_

"Hey, I think we should go back to that fountain." One girl with long straight hair stopped walking.

"But Noeka, the mall is going to close in 5 minutes!" another girl with her hair tied in a ponytail protested.

"But what if that was really Anko? Everyone in school thinks she died because of us!" the third girl had glasses and her hair braided into pigtails.

"It's all because of that damn Junko. She is spreading the rumors, I bet." The girl with long hair, Noeka bit her nails.

"But what if it is really because of us?" the ponytail girl, Momoko, said in a worried tone.

"Yeah, Noe-chan, what if it really is?" the girl with glasses and braids, Keiko, bit her bottom lip.

"Why is it our fault?!" Noeka exclaimed, as the other two of her friends flinched and didn't say anything. Noeka huffed, then stomped towards the mall. The other two glanced at the photo they took near the fountain of the mall; they were smiling, the fountain behind them. But there was something else in the picture too –a blurry image of a girl that had long curly hair.

It was Anko Sotoike.

_~Haru's POV~_

I mentally cursed and screamed to myself as I frantically looked for the damn charm.

"Just where is that damn thing?!" I exploded and dug into my hair, shrieking. It was impossible to even go home without that charm! It was the only thing that actually let me have some space between the damn ghosts! And now it's lost!

"If I don't find it…" I started imagining myself going home without my super-extra-duper important charm. What if I meet a ghost, and I try to run away, and it possesses me instead? What if I meet a Fallen again and it eats me up? What if –What if –What if –

"Haru-san?"

"HAHI! Just spare my life –just spare my life –just spare my –"

"It's me, Yamamoto."

I gasped and looked up. Yes, indeed it was him. My face flushed as he started laughing.

"You looked really freaked out." He wiped an imaginary tear with his hand, as my face just got even redder.

"W-well… I thought you were a ghost or something, so…" I mumbled, and he laughed even more.

"Ghost don't use formals!" he laughed, as I silently said in my mind,

'They do, actually.'

"So, what were you doing?" he finally asked,

"Looking for my charm." I replied, glancing around the area.

"I can help. Is it important?" I thought in my mind whether if it was or not. The image of bloody monsters and Fallens came back into my mind, and I decided that it was.

"Yeah, it is." I said reluctantly.

"Then let's start moving. We don't want to be out so late here, do we?" he winked, and held up his flashlight. I smiled, and walked along with him.

After about 20 minutes of searching, I heard a small creak and stopped walking.

"Uh… Yamamoto-san?" I asked carefully, and he turned around to look at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and I hushed him, giving him a small gesture to be quiet. He didn't look sure what was happening, but obeyed. After a few seconds, we heard small footsteps and quiet whispers from below. Yamamoto-san's eyes changed and he was soon back into bodyguard mode.

We slowly went down to the first floor where all the noises were coming from. Yamamoto-san turned off his flashlight, just so that the intruders didn't notice. Well, yeah. Intruders.

I saw 3 shadowy figures wandering about near the fountain. Just when I was about to tell Yamamoto-san about this, someone's hand touched my shoulder.

I was so freaked out, that I was going to scream. I opened my mouth and got ready to let out my most high-pitched scream ever –until a hand covered my mouth.

"Don't scream, herbivore. It's really annoying."

_~Hibari's POV~_

I thought it was getting a bit noisy outside for some reason. All my senses were pretty good, and my instincts were pretty much right all the time. So I decided to check out the herbivores that had some guts to bother me during work.

Of course, I should've knew that the herbivores with some guts were that crazy woman and another bodyguard I never seen around. I put my hand on the woman's shoulder, and I suddenly had this feeling that she was going to scream, looking at the way how she raised her shoulders up a bit and everything.

I put my hand over her mouth and before she freaked out more, I said,

"Don't scream, herbivore. It's really annoying."

She calmed down in a second and turned around to see me. She whispered,

"Why are you here?"

I didn't like that question.

"Well, it's pretty normal, herbivore, for the owner of a company to be in his company. It's weirder to have a weird bodyguard and a crazy woman that can see ghosts lingering about near the escalator." I replied.

"Your blood type is AB, isn't it?" she sighed heavily, as I raised my eyebrows.

"How did you know that?" I asked, annoyed.

"The person who doesn't realize that must be an idiot. You act so –oh, Nevermind." She said, like it was useless to talk even more about it.

"Then let me ask you the question I was going to like 5 minutes ago –what are you two even doing here?"

"Uh… looking for my charm..?" she scratched her head, as the bodyguard noticed me.

"Hibari, what are you doing here?"

First, the woman asks _why _am I here. Then another herbivore whom I just met today, is asking _what _am I doing here. Life is just an awesome thing.

"Firstly, do I know you? Secondly, I wouldn't even be here if you guys didn't cause all the noise." I glared at the two, as the bodyguard stared at me.

"Hey, you were in the same middle school as me in the same class when we were third year!" the guy said, and I tried to switch my memories back to when I was a third year.

"I don't remember every single thing in middle school." I simply replied, just because I was too lazy to remember every herbivore's face.

"I'm not a thing, thank you very much. But if you really don't remember me, my name is Yamamoto Takeshi." The herbivore smiled. Huh, so somebody from middle school does remember me.

"Impressive… so somebody does remember me." I smirked, as the herbivore paused for a while.

"Well, it's a bit hard to forget someone who tried to bite you to death when you're like 16 years old." He laughed, as I silently thought,

'It's easy to forget an herbivore who you try to bite to death when you did it a few million times.'

"Yamamoto-san, I saw 3 people over there, near the fountain just now." The woman pointed towards the fountain, and I did see some figures lingering about.

"Really? Oh yeah, I do see them. Let's go check out. Hibari, are you going to come too? You're pretty good at these stuff, if I remember correctly." The herbivore said, as I mentally smirked.

"I'm a busy person, herbivore. You guys do it yourself." And I walked away just like that. It wasn't any of my business, after all.

_~Haru's POV~_

HIBARI KYOYA THAT F***ING JERK!

I screamed in my mind, steam coming out from my ears. I muttered some colorful language to myself, then calmed down and followed Yamamoto-san down the escalator that was more like a staircase now, because it didn't work when the mall was closed.

We tiptoed towards the figures slowly; they were still muttering quietly, standing around the fountain. My eyes widened when I noticed who they were. It was the girls in the afternoon.

I noticed something else that was there; Anko was standing next to them, her face bloodier than usual.

"What are you three doing here?!" Yamamoto-san shouted in a voice I wasn't really familiar with. The girls jumped, as one of them let out a short scream.

"N-nothing… we were just looking for something! Sorry!" then they went off just like that. Yamamoto-san narrowed his eyebrows, but just let them go.

I stared at Anko as she quietly followed them.

_~The next day, normal POV~_

Haru ran towards Hibari's office as quickly as she could. She was so freaked out about what she saw yesterday –it was so scary.

"_**Yamamoto-san, I think I'll just go for today." Haru said, glancing towards the direction the three girls ad Anko went.**_

"_**Didn't you say it was important?" he asked, as Haru struggled to find the correct words.**_

"_**Err… well, I can just buy a new one!" she replied, then took a step back. "Um, I'm a bit in a rush today, so I'll go first, ne? See you tomorrow!" she waved, then ran towards the girls, hoping she wasn't too late. **_

_**Yamamoto stared at her blankly, then just slowly waved back.**_

_**Meanwhile, Haru was slowly walking behind the girls, keeping an eye on Anko. Something was bothering about how Anko looked more… creepier. It sort of reminded herself of a Fallen.**_

_**Suddenly Anko stopped dead in her tracks, not following the girls anymore. Haru took in a deep breath, bracing herself. **_

_**Anko slowly turned back, glaring straight at Haru. Haru tensed; something was different about the girl ghost. Anko opened her mouth very slowly, then muttered something.**_

"_**I… will… eat… all… of… them. I… will… kill… all… of… them."**_

_**Then she exploded, and in a blink of an eye, she was gone. And there was a Fallen. There was no more Anko Sotoike.**_

"Hibari-san!"

Haru slammed open the door, waking up the man who was taking a nap.

"Herbivore, I will so kill you for waking me up when I just slept for 20 minutes –"

"THAT IS SO NOT IMPORTANT NOW!"

"HERBIVORE, DID YOU EVER SPENT THE WHOLE DAY WORKING, AND FOR THE FIRST TIME TAKING A NAP, UNTIL SOME CRAZY WOMAN SLAMMING THE DOOR OPEN AFTER 20 MINTUES?! SLEEP IS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING TO ME AFTER HIBIRD AND MY COMPANY!" Hibari shouted, really out of his own self, as Hibird chirped at the mention of his name.

"See, your blood type IS AB after all." Haru said quietly.

"THAT SO DOES NOT MATTER RIGHT NOW." Hibari grumbled, digging his fingers into his messy black hair that was messier than usual.

"There is another Fallen running free in town." Haru's sentence was enough to get Hibari's attention.

"Another one?" he asked, and Haru nodded.

"I think it's Sakura middle school, by the way their uniform looks like. I went there before." Haru replied, as Hibari yawned and stood up. He put his coat around him, and walked out of his office.

_~Sakura Middle School~_

"Is it here?"

"Looks like."

"Do you see the thing?"

"Um… somewhere over there, I think."

"What do you mean you think?" Hibari glared at Haru, then yawned again. Haru sighed, as she remembered how she had to pinch Hibari's arm 34 times because he almost slept on the steering wheel.

"It's just this feeling." Haru replied, pushing the other thoughts aside.

Suddenly a huge bang was heard, and Hibari immediately took out his tonfas and went into battle mode. Haru called it the I-will-bite-you-to-death mode.

A Fallen appeared, and Haru took a few steps back as it approached them.

"Hn, it looks weak." Hibari muttered to himself.

_~Hibari's POV~_

This was annoying.

First, a crazy woman wakes me up, and now another monster is running free around a damn middle school.

I KNOW, LIFE IS JUST FANTASTIC, ISN'T IT?

Just that it isn't.

The question that floated in my head was, why can I only see the monsters? Not like I cared if this question would be answered, because I will just bite that monster to death, anyway.

The monster raised its fist, as the woman screamed. I pushed the woman aside and dodged the attack.

"Haru, you stay aside. I don't need a nuisance in my fight." OK, I was surprised myself I called her with her real name. But let's put that idea aside for now.

"Eh –" before she could continue, I threw my coat on top of her head and attacked the monster. My tonfas hit its arm, and I smirked.

Suddenly, the monster's leg came out of nowhere and hit my sides. Blood exploded in my mouth, and I smirked again. This monster was interesting… it was worth a fight.

I used my tonfas and hit its other arm, as it lost its balance and fell backwards. I kicked it in the stomach, and the monster howled in pain. Just when I was about to attack again, the monster raised its fist and hit me directly in the stomach.

I grunted as I felt a few of my ribs crack, as I hit the ground. Fine, maybe I was a bit cornered by this monster. But that doesn't mean I lost yet.

I took in a deep breath, and stood up; ignoring the protests my pathetic body was giving me. I just had to win this win this monster. If I lose, my pride will be crumpled like a piece of a test paper that you failed.

Well, for the smarty herbivores that never crumpled your test paper before, I can just bite you to death.

Suddenly, my body glowed, and I felt… a bit powered up. I noticed my tonfas changed form; the color changed from black to dark purple, and now had a thin layer of burning purple flames on it. Well, it doesn't matter. It's not a big deal, really.

I hit the monster's back with the powered up tonfas, and I was sort of surprised how the monster was pushed about 10 meters back, with its arm dangling on the shoulder.

Then a small screen appeared on top of the tonfas. It said:

'**The monster you now defeated has 24hp left. Will you use cloud blast to defeat it one blow, or do you want to stop using the cloud flame tonfas, a Hunter's No.1 weapon? If you want to defeat it one blow, press the blue button, if you don't, press the red button.**

**Your hp now: -23 (DANGER)'**

"Hn…" I just pressed the blue button, and something appeared beneath my tonfas. A ball of purple flame was forming behind it, and it was getting bigger by seconds. When it was about big as a gigantic soccer ball, I just swung it towards the monster before it could react.

BOOM!

Yeah, I'm a pretty awesome carnivore. Maybe too awesome to be stuck with the other weaklings in this world. But still, maybe exploding the school's soccer field wasn't such a nice idea.

At least, the monster wasn't there anymore. A young girl with long curly hair appeared instead, her face all smiley. The woman was standing next to me before I could even notice.

Well, it wasn't my business.

_~Haru's POV~_

Ok, I was a bit worried when the Hibari jerk coughed blood and all. I hate to admit it, but I was worried for that jerk. Then he has to suddenly act so cool and use some kind of magic to upgrade his weapon, and –well, no offense, because he DID defeat the monster and all… whatever.

But I did blush a little bit when that guy called me by my real name, throwing me his coat. He did look a bit cool there, ok?

"**Thank you so much for returning me back to my normal self, Haru-san, Hibari-san…"**

"Hn." Hibari-san responded. Anko frowned, not sure what that meant.

"He's just saying that it's no big deal. What are you going to do now?"

"**I'm a ghost after all… can you pass this to Noeka, Momoko, Keiko, and Junko?" **Anko passed me 4 soda bottles.

"**Tell Junko that she doesn't need to so mad those three, because I am fine. And tell those three that I am not really mad at them or anything now, so they don't need to worry about being cursed or anything." **

"Sure, we will." I nudged Hibari-san who was sleeping. Seriously, he can sleep while standing up?!

"**Don't wake him up, I bet he's exhausted. And he also achieved the Hunter's magic skill… I bet he used a lot energy."**

"Is Hibari-san special?" I just sort of blurted that out. Anko blinked, then smiled.

"**You both are. I think you fit eachother very well. He doesn't dislike you, either." **

"Eh –eh?!"

"**You'll know what I mean about a year later. Bye, Haru-san! Tell Hibari-san I said bye!"**

"W –wait Anko –" but she was already gone.

I never knew how right she was, about a year later.

**So… how was that? Because I haven't updated for a while, I made it a lot longer than usual! Over 4 thousand words! (sniff)(tears) Anyways, I hoped this chapter wasn't that bad. I did this in a hurry, because I was afraid my mom would come in. So bear with it even though it sucks, ok? I promise it will be better in future chapters.**

**And… can I just get at least 3 to 4 reviews for this chapter? All my stories never get more than 2 reviews per chapter… make my dream come true, people! It would be the best Christmas present ever!**

**Again, I hope you have a blessed Christmas break, and a Happy New Year! I hope I can meet you next week, or sooner! (Sorry if it's later..)**

**~Rica~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Two reviews… not bad, not bad. But…. Today is Christmas Eve, everyone! I updating faster than planned, and I hope its good news for all of you. So, I just hope you enjoy the chapter! And today's chapter is a one that has a new group of ghosts in it!**

"**Ghosts, Fallen, Half-souls"**

"Human"

_**Flashback**_

**Information for Hunter's magic and weapons**

_Information for Seeker's magic and weapons_

**Chapter 6~ Christmas Nightmare**

_~Haru's POV~_

Oh, great. It is Christmas Eve. For others, it's a day that you give presents to eachother and all. For me, it's just another normal day, just that it is noisier than usual, and the TV channels do anything but show Christmas specials and put on carols. It's not like something's wrong with that; I'm just saying.

I'm too afraid to go to Kyoko-nee's café because I lost my charm 2 weeks ago, and I can't go anywhere without that. So this means that it's another lonely Christmas for me. How wonderful.

"I wish someone calls me…" I found myself continuously glancing at my cell phone, wondering if there would be a message or something like that.

"**Haru-chan!"**

"HAHI~~!"

"**It's me, Anko…"**

"Anko-chan! I thought you already went to –"

"**That was the plan, but you see, it's Christmas and all! And I thought I should tell you a little more about the Hunters and the Seekers." **Anko-chan looked really excited; it was hard to believe she was already dead.

"What about it?"

"**Hunters and Seekers originally worked in pairs in the ancient times. There were a lot of legendary pairs, like the first Hunter and Seeker, Giotto and G. It doesn't necessarily mean that it has to be a boy and a girl, after all. It was actually rare to have a boy-girl pair, because girls don't really have the strength to become a Seeker, nor a Hunter. There was a girl Hunter who was really famous a few hundred years ago, but she died during a battle with 5 Fallens."**

"Why did only the males have the power?" I didn't like the boys-can-do-this-but-girls-can't stuff.

"**To be specific, boys had a higher rate of spiritual power than girls. You need a high rate of spiritual power to become a Hunter or a Seeker, you see… and there is another group of creatures that rarely exist nowadays…" **Anko-chan paused, and I quietly waited for her to continue.

"**The Half-souls… humans that are half possessed by a Fallen. Those creatures are much more powerful and stronger than a Fallen itself, because it's a Fallen and a man combined. Fallens are powerful, but they don't have a brain. But Half-souls have a brain, because they are half human. **

"**The thing that makes these Half-souls such a great threat is that they can disguise themselves into a normal human or an animal… or any kind of living thing so that other people don't notice. Another thing is that… they are hard to kill. Each Half-soul has a weakness, but that weakness is hard to find. Like, literally hard. There are rumors that they hide it somewhere and cover it with their illusions, but nobody knows. **

"**Half-souls are divided into 3 big groups. The Animal Hybrid Half-souls, the Half-souls that disguise into animals. These Half-souls use the animal's body parts, like claws, to attack people. They aren't that powerful, but they are the ones with the most population.**

"**Then there are the Human Hybrid Half-souls, that well, disguise into humans. They can use basic offensive and defensive magic, like explosions and shields, so they are more powerful than the Animal Hybrids, but they are lesser in population.**

"**Lastly, there are the HS Hybrids, that use the same magic skills as a Hunter and a Seeker. They can sometimes be stronger than some Hunters and Seekers, and are powerful enough to destroy a country. But of course, they are really rare."**

"There is so much to learn…" I sighed heavily; it took her like 10 minutes to say that.

"**There are more. But this is all I know about for now. Is there anything you want to know? I'll try my best to answer your question." **I thought for a while for a good question to ask.

"Do you know how to tell the difference between a Half-soul and a human or animal?" I asked this question because I was sure the answer would become handy.

"**Well, something would look odd about that person. Or you just met that person today, but that person acts like he or she knows you. Sometimes it can be that he or she's hand is too cold. Something like that. But I have no idea what to do with Animal Hybrids."**

"Nevermind then. I just wanted to know." I shrugged, even though I felt a little bit uncomfortable after hearing about the Half-souls.

"**Just to tell you, Half-souls love humans with strong wills and souls. I bet that man… what was his name? Oh yes, Hibari Kyoya, would attract a lot of them. You have to stay near him."**

"But Hibari-san isn't weak –he even knows how to use the magic skills and –"

"**A Hunter shouldn't be alone, Haru-chan. They always need a Seeker by their side."**

"Anko –" but before I could continue, Anko-chan was already out of sight.

I sighed and stood up. I turned off the TV, and lay on my bed. I tried to fall asleep, but for some reason, my mind kept on repeating the words what Anko-chan said.

"_**Just to tell you, Half-souls love humans with strong wills and souls. I bet that man… what was his name? Oh yes, Hibari Kyoya, would attract a lot of them. You have to stay near him."**_

Ugh… did she really have to tell me that? I'm already freaked out enough with all the ghosts and Fallens! I huffed and sat up in my bed. I checked the clock; 7:28 pm. It's too early to sleep… and it's not like I can sleep, because so many ghosts bug me all day.

"I guess I'll give it a try…"

And I headed out of the door. Which now I regret, because then this year's Christmas would've been normal like any other year.

It was just the start of my Christmas nightmare. Just that this wasn't quite a bad dream.

_~Hibari's POV~_

Christmas Eve.

It is a day I both hate and like.

I hate it because it is the noisiest time of the whole year. So many crowd of herbivores… nightmare.

But I like it too because it's the time of the year that the largest amount of money comes into my hands. People buying presents, trees, ornaments, and other rubbish… but that's all money.

Even though I have no idea why this day is so special. It's just one of the many 365 days of the year, so what's so different? What makes this day so special than the other 364 days of the year? And yet those herbivores just go and celebrate the day that is really just one of the many days of the year.

Pathetic. **(Sorry, the many Christians that are reading this story… I know this day was the day that Jesus was born and all, but Hibari's personality is just like this…)**

Well, herbivores are never smart, anyways. They never use their time wisely.

_**"Haru isn't an herbivore…"**_

I smirked. That woman was considered a _useful _herbivore. At least she knows how to see ghosts and all.

Oh great. Did I just admit the existence of _ghosts? _This is why I shouldn't stay near crazy for long.

_**"Haru, you stay aside. I don't need a nuisance in my fight."**_

I could feel myself blush. I never say a girl's real name, or in case say _anybody's_ real name unless they are really close. Like Kusakabe.

"_**Kyo-chan!"**_

Fine. And her. But she was the only girl I called by her real name in my life. The other guys were just all the same to me; herbivores. So why did I call that crazy woman by her real name? I was pretty sure that I even forgot her full name.

_**"… My name is Miura Haru. What's yours again?"**_

Ok, I do remember. Even though I really hoped I forgot it. So annoying… I'm still mad at her for slamming my office door open when I was taking a nap for the first time during the day.

For 20 minutes.

"Kyo-san?"

My office door creaked open, and I came out of my daydream.

"What." That wasn't a question by the way.

"I brought the reports about the contracts with the Shanghai Company." He slowly walked in, as I sat back in my chair and yawned.

"Put it there." I ordered, and he did as he was told. Before he went out of my office, he turned and paused.

"Kyo-san, do you have something that is bothering you?" he asked, and I didn't say anything for a few seconds. I just stared at my hand for a while, then replied.

"No." I said no, but Kusakabe looked like he knew I wasn't telling the truth.

"Kyo-san, you know you can tell me. I will believe you." He said quietly, and I wondered if I should reply to that or not.

"… I know." I finally just found a random answer and said it out loud.

"You do know that you're meeting with your aunt and uncle for dinner, right?" I hope that was his last question. I didn't really feel like talking to someone now.

"Yes." I sighed, and he left.

I thought about how annoying it would be when aunt Fumiko would babble on and on again about this nice girl that was actually just a mere herbivore. It's more annoying when uncle Hisako tries talking to me about giving the company to him.

Well, it is better than having that old man there.

"_**Hibari-san!" **_

I flinched. What was this feeling? Something wasn't right. No, it was far from right. What is happening?

Suddenly, a bunch of images came flowing into my mind. There was a huge monster… but it was a bit different from the previous ones. It had feathers… black feathers. It also had sharp claws… it reminded me of a crow.

A crow? Crows weren't even easily seen in this town. What was happening?

I could see the woman too; she was screaming. The monster was right in front of her, and the monster rushed towards her with its claws aiming for her neck –

"_**HIBARI-SAN!"**_

Something is wrong here.

I grabbed my coat and dashed out of the office.

_~Haru's POV~_

I knew I shouldn't have walked out of my house.

I was walking down the streets, and for some reason, nobody was there. That street was usually filled with people, even when it's rainy. It just didn't feel right, when it was all quiet. It was almost like I was the only person left in this world.

Oh wait. I experienced something like this before. When I encountered my first Fallen, it was just like this –

"**I never knew I'd find a nice Seeker in a town like this… I guess this is my Christmas present from Santa, eh?"**

I froze. Was it a Fallen? No, this was different. I turned and screamed.

Yes, there was a monster. It was covered in black feathers, and sharp claws that seemed to shine under the moonlight. Its eyes looked bloody red, but it actually had a face of a human.

Move.

I need to run.

So please, move!

But my traitorous legs didn't obey me. It was stuck to the ground; I could feel my whole body go numb. My legs suddenly went all out of energy, and before I even noticed, I was sitting on the ground, trembling.

"**Don't worry… this doesn't hurt…"**

The monster licked its lips, and I froze.

"N… no…" I whispered, as the monster raised and flapped its wings.

"HIBARI-SAN!" I shrieked, covering my head with my hands.

I waited for the claws to tear my head off my neck. It didn't come.

"Herbivore, you don't need to scream my name out loud. I can hear you."

_~Normal POV~_

Haru slowly removed her hands from her head. Hibari was standing in front of her, blocking the claws with his tonfas.

"Hi- Hibari-san…" Haru muttered under her breath, and stared at him like he was a ghost too.

"Herbivore, move aside, it's dangerous." Hibari said, and used one hand to take off his coat and put it around her shoulders. Haru blushed, and slowly stood up and hid behind a pile of boxes.

"**Hoh, another present, I see. So the Hunter is the main dish, and the desert is a Seeker… no bad, not bad at all." **The monster chuckled, as it flew a bit backwards, moving its claws from Hibari's tonfas.

"Hibari-san, that isn't a Fallen! It's a Half-soul, the Animal Hybrid!" Haru shouted, poking her head out.

"Hn." Hibari got into his I'll-bite-you-to-death mode. It's not like he ever cared what kind of monster it was.

"Hibari-san, you can't kill it unless you find its weakness!" Haru shouted again, and this time Hibari paid a little attention to what she was saying.

'Weakness…' he thought, as the Animal Hybrid sneered.

"**Yes, indeed, I am an Animal Hybrid Half-soul. I'm a crow hybrid, just in case you wanted to know. But you? Find my weakness? I'll love to see you try!" **

Hibari was getting really annoyed with this monster. It was obviously looking down on him; Hibari hated that. He'll make that monster pay.

Meanwhile, Haru was trying to find the weakness of the crow hybrid while Hibari fought with it. It was pointless to just attack it, because then it wouldn't die.

'Why did I needed to get involved in this?' she sighed heavily. Then she mentally slapped herself.

'I shouldn't be thinking about this… I need to find that monster's weakness while Hibari-san earns some time…' Haru poked her head out again and looked closely at the Hybrid.

Nothing looked really weird about it, and nothing seemed to be out of place, either. So what was its weakness?

'I can't find it~~~" Haru cried in her mind. Just when she was about to give up, her body glowed. Then a small screen with words and two buttons appeared in front of her:

_Would you like to use the zoom-in glasses? For yes, please click the blue button in front of you, for no, please press the red button in front you._

Haru clicked the blue button, even though she had no idea what the zoom-in glasses were. Before she even noticed, she was wearing a pair of glasses. Normal glasses.

Haru frowned. She thought it would be something amazing, and it's just glasses? How was this supposed to –

_What would you like to zoom-in, master?_

A question appeared on the surface of lenses. Haru almost jumped backward and crashed into the glass wall.

"T- the monster's body…" Haru replied, wondering if she was supposed to use it like this.

_Understood. Zooming into the monster's body…_

A small loading sign appeared, then in a blink of an eye, the glasses were showing the feathers of the monster. **(For people who are confused, it's just like the microscope…^^)**

Haru took a close look at them, and then suddenly another screen popped up.

_There is an illusion covering the feathers. Do you want to see through the illusion? For yes, press the blue button, and for no, press the red button._

Haru immediately pressed the blue button, and the glasses showed the actual layer of feathers beneath the illusion. Haru's eyes widened when she saw a silver colored feather among all the other black ones.

"Hibari-san, aim for the center of his chest! There would be a layer of feathers covered with an –"

Before Haru even finished what she was saying, Hibari got the message and hit the center of the Half-soul's chest. The illusion shimmered away, showing the actual layer of feathers like Haru's glasses did.

Hibari found the silver colored feather, and pulled it out before the Half-soul could react.

"**Y-YOU BASTARDS –" **before it could continue, it just went _poof, _and disappeared.

After a few seconds, one by one, the people started walking across the streets, and everything was back to normal again.

"Herbivore, give me back my coat." He looked at her, and that's when she noticed his coat was still hanging around her shoulders.

"I –I was going to return it to you anyway." I hurried and pulled the heavy coat off and handed it to him. He didn't say anything and put it around his own shoulders.

"I owe you, herbivore." He said, and Haru blinked.

"Hahi?" Haru looked at him with curious eyes, as Hibari sighed.

"Nevermind. Do you want a ride home?" he asked, as Haru stood up, her face flushed.

"N-no, it's just a few blocks away." Haru brushed the dust off her pants.

"Here." Hibari threw a piece of paper to her, and Haru caught it before it flew away. Her eyes widened when she noticed what it was.

It was her charm.

"What –how –huh?" Haru was too stunned to say anything. Hibari just slowly put his tonfas away.

"I found it on the way here." Hibari replied.

_**Hibari was running down the emergency staircase of his mall. The elevators took too much time, and the escalators were filled with people and children. It was way too crowded. He particularly jumped 5 steps at a time; it saved time. **_

_**Just when he was getting near the first floor, he saw a small but long piece of yellow paper with some kind of drawing that was red. **_

_"Uh… looking for my charm..?" _**(I didn't bold that, just in case you guys got confused. This is a flashback of the last chapter, when Hibari was asking what Haru and Yamamoto were doing in the mall. Sorry if you got confused… ^^)**

_**Hibari shrugged and picked up the paper, then ran for it. He didn't have a lot of time.**_

Of course, there was no way Hibari was going to tell her that he was worried for her so he ran all the way here.

"Thank you so much, Hibari-san!" Haru hugged Hibari, as Hibari blinked.

"GET. OFF. ME. HERBIVORE." Hibari said, emphasizing each word. But Haru didn't get off; she was just too happy to do that.

Hibari sighed and gave in.

'Only today,' he thought, 'because it's Christmas Eve.'

Whatever happened, Haru had the best Christmas she ever had.

**Ok… how was that? This is shorter than the last chapter, because, well… last chapter was sort of a extra service, because I didn't update for a long time. Sorry if you wanted a longer chapter… **

**I'm sorry if the idea of Half-souls are too babyish. But I'm not that much of a good name maker, and I just had to think of random names. Bear with it if my names don't make sense. And… yeah. Please review! ^^**

**~Rica~**


End file.
